A new fairy
by PrincessOfEraklyon
Summary: A new fairy. A new school. But what is the new fairy's secret? My first story. Hope U like it.
1. New school New fairy

**AN.: This is my first story. ****So pleas don't be too harsh. I'm sorry for my English. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1: The new school**

"Wow! This school rocks!" said Musa. It's the first day that the winx club went in their new school, Fatea. "Yeah, I'm with her. The castle is beautiful." said Flora. Suddenly a woman walked over to the girls. "Names?" she asked in a deep voice. "The old lady looks like Griselda only more terrible." whispered Stella. "You must be Princess Stella from Solaria." the woman said, because she heard that comment. "Erm…Yes. But how do you now my name?" The woman answered: "Miss Faragonda told me. You girls are the heroes of the magic dimension." "Yes, we are the Winx Club. But who are you?" asked a confused Bloom. "I'm the headmistress, Lady Monterossa." Stella coughed. Monterossa gave her a look. "Now go in your dorm. It's on the second floor, door number 101." she said angrily. Then the headmistress walked away."What did I said about this school?" asked Musa.

Later…..

"Sorry, little princess. There isn't enough room for both, our clothes and you. So I say bye, bye." said a tall blonde haired girl. "You are so stupid! Where should I sleep?!" a girl with dark, curly hair shouted. The other girl answered: "That's not my problem. Get away. I need my beauty sleep." Then she loudly closed the door

The brown haired fairy ran away with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she crashed into another person. "Hey! Watch out." the person yelled. "Oh… I'm so sorry. But…. nothing." "Did you cry?" the fairy asked worried. "Erm, yes. Wait. Who are you?" "My name is Flora. And what's your name?" "I'm Kathy. Nice to meet you." she said.

After a little silence Flora asked, "Why did you cry?" Kathy looked down. "My room mates don't want to be with me in the same room. Because they need space for their stuff." she sadly said. Flora wrapped an arm around her. "That's bad. Do you want to sleep for one or two nights in our dorm?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" Kathy smiled.

In the winx dorm…

Flora and Kathy entered the living room as Stella came out off her room. "Huh? Who's that?" she pointed at the new girl. "Oh, that's Kathy. She's in quarrel with her room mates. So I think she can sleep here for some days." Stella rolled her eyes. **(AN.: I hope that's correct) **"Flo, we aren't a cloister." Kathy's eyes were now filed with tears. "Don't mind. Kathy. Right? My dorm is your dorm and so on." the fairy apologized. "It's okay….. What's your name?" asked Kathy. "I'm Stella. Princess Stella." she said while she made a bow. The other two girls started to laugh. A little bit to loud because the rest of the Winx Club came into the living room. "Do you make a party or what?" asked Layla. "No. We only laughed." answered Flora. "Hey, do I now you?" asked Tecna. "I don't think so. I'm Kathy." "Hi. My name is Tecna, this is Musa, there is Layla and Bloom." she said. The girls yawed. "It's late. Time for bed. Kathy you can sleep on the sofa." Bloom said. Then they went in their rooms.

**AN.: I know not the best chapter, but it's my first story. R&R**


	2. In the darkness

**I do not own Winx Club blablabla.**

**Chapter 2: In the darkness**

"What did you say?! You lost the girl?!" a man shouted. "I'm sorry my lord. But…" "NO BUTS!" he yelled. "Lord Magnor, I've lost the girl, but I get her mother." the other man said and smirked. Magnor walked over to her. "Hello, little fairy. Welcome to my beautiful home." he laughed. "HahaHA! How funny." the fairy said sarcastic. "Yeah, I know. So stupid pixie, you better tell me were your daughter is." he said. "No way! Do with me what ever you want! I'll never tell you where she is!" she yelled back. "Ok, you dom't let me another choice! DARKNESS!" Magnor shouted and then he shot an energy ball on the fairy. She screamed and fell onto the floor….

**Meanwhile in Fatea…**

The Winx Club and Kathy were all in the dining room. "The teacher in metamorphose is really cute." Stella said. "Oh, Stella. Are the only things you could think of are boys?" her best friend Bloom asked. "No! I also think of shoes and clothes." That made all laughed. "Hihihi. Stella would you give me the butter?" Kathy asked. "Yes, of course." When the hands of the two girls touched, Kathy suddenly screamed. "NOOOO!" she yelled and then the fairy fainted. "Kathy!" Layla shouted and ran over to her. "What's wrong with her?" Tecna asked worried. "I don't now. We better bring her into Ophelia's office." The girls agreed and carried her to the nurse Ophelia. "Oh my good! What happened with her?" the old lady asked. Nobody knows an answer.

**Back to Magnor…**

"W-where I am?" the fairy asked weakly. "You are alive!" a man shouted happily. The fairy sat up. "Ahhhhhh! Where are you?! Get away!" she yelled as she noticed the person. "Dear, it's me, Brandon." the man said calmly. "Brandon? No! That can not be true! Oh I missed you so much!" the fairy cried as she hugged him. "I missed you to, Stella." Brandon said with tears in his eyes. "Where are the others?" Stella asked. "Wright here." a woman with red hair said. "Guys!" the fairy of sun and moon shouted happily. The Winx Club and the R.F boys stand next to her. "I think you're dead." Stella said. "Don't think so much, Stell." Riven said with a smirk. Musa hit him over. "Ouch! What did I say?" he asked confused. "You know what!" his wife said angrily.**(AN.: They have all married.)**"You two the same as we were in school." Stella said and grinned.

**Back in Fatea… **

"Huh? My head hurts." whispered Kathy. She take a look around her and saw the worried faces of her friends. "How are you?" Layla asked. "Do I look fine?" Kathy snapped. "Sorry. I'm only worried about you." "I'm sorry, Layla. But that dream was a shock for me." "A dream?" the members of the Winx Club asked at the same time. "Yes, it was terrible." Kathy whispered.

**Flash Back**

"Ok, you don't let me another choice! DARKNESS!" a man yelled.

When Kathy woke up she saw some hooded figures. Six women and men were standing around her. They were so familiar but she doesn't know them. Suddenly Kathy heard somebody laughing. It was a blonde haired girl. The girl seemed to be friendly so the fairy walked over to her. But the girl disappeared and Kathy was alone in a dark room. A man with brown hair said, "Follow me!" Suddenly a big energy ball rush to her and Kathy fell into black sea…

**End Flash Back**

After silence Bloom said, "That's very strange. I'll bet the dream is a clue." "What for a clue." the new fairy asked. "I don't now."

**I hope this chapter is better. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Things you better don't now

**Chapter 3: Things you better don't now**

"Here is a book about dreams." Tecna shouted. The Winx Club were in the library. Tecna sat on a chair and began to read. "What did it say, Tec?" Musa asked.

"Well, when a dream is very intensive, it have to do with your past." the fairy answered. "What? I don't think so." Kathy said. "Why not?" her friend Bloom asked. "Because, my past wasn't that scary." the fairy grinded.

"Hey, when you're a fairy, anything is possible." Stella said sarcastic. "Ok, enough fun. We have to figure out something about Kathy's past." Flora said. "Yeah, but how?" Layla asked.

"I have an idea! We can go to Ms. Faragonda!" Bloom yelled.

Musa gave her an are – you – crazy – look and said, "Honey, Miss F. is in Alfea and Alfea is on the other side of Magix." "I know, Musa. But the PCA **(An.: Sorry ;-) ) **were the boys are, is only a few minutes away and they will bring us to Alfea."

"Let's go!!! I want to see Brandon!" Stella yelled and ran out of the library.

The other girls began to laugh.

**In the future…**

"What is with Irma and the others?" the older Stella asked. "We don't now." Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

Then she began to cry. Sky took her into a hug.

"There were captured a year ago by Magnor." he said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I lost Kathy to…." Stella said while tears ran above her cheek. "Honey, I promised you we will find her." Brandon told his wife and gave her a kiss.

Rive rolled his eyes. "It's very sad but we have to escape."

Musa glared at him angrily. "He's right. We can't give up. Think of our children. They need us." Layla said.

**In Fatea…**

"Hey, Bloom!" Sky yelled as he ran to his girlfriend.

Stella phoned the boys and so the drove their girlfriends to Alfea.

"I missed you." Bloom whispered in Sky's ear and kisses him. "I missed you to sweetie."

The other members of the Winx Club also ran to their boyfriends. Without Kathy.

"Hi, you must be Kathy." Timmy said. The new fairy nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Timmy, this is Sky, here's Brandon, Riven, Nabu and here is Helia."

"Hello." Kathy said while she waved with her hand.

After a while of talking, they drove with the ship to Alfea.

Miss Faragonda was waiting outside for them. "Welcome back to Alfea." she friendly said. "Miss F. how do you now that we are coming?" Flora asked. "Miss Monterossa phoned me." the headmistress answered. "Great! The old lady spies us." Stella mumbled.

"We can talk in my office. Follow me." Ms. Faragonda said.

When they reached the head mistress office Kathy told her the story.

"This is very strange. Can you tell me how the persons look like?" Miss F. asked. "No, sorry. I can't remember." "Than we have to help your memory." the old lady said. "How?" all asked at the same time.

"Kathy, you come with me and you guys wait her." Ms. Faragonda said.

The two fairies went along a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a big golden door.

"Wow! What's that?" Kathy asked. "That is the secret door of Alfea." the head mistress answered. "And why are we here?" the fairy asked again. "Because this door, is one of the most magical things. Here are all dreams of the magic dimension." Miss Faragonda opened door with a spell.

The room inside were big. There were stars on the wall and they looked so real. In the air flew a lot of dreams. "Where is my dream?" the new fairy asked. "Sorry, I can't help you now." the old lady said.

"But, Miss Faragonda, there are thousands or millions of dreams." Kathy shouted. Suddenly silence was around her. Miss Faragonda was gone.

"Damn it!" Kathy mumbled. "Well, let's find my dream." she said to her self.

After hours the girl wanted to give up, but suddenly a dark ball flew over to her.

Kathy's dream!

"That is it! I can feel it in my heart!" she thought happily.

When she touched it she saw someone. A man who hugged a little girl, not elder than four years. Suddenly a man ran over to them and shot of the man.

The vision disappeared and with it the big hall of dreams.

Suddenly Kathy was back in Miss Faragonda's office. "You are back! We were so worried about you!" Flora shouted happily. The new girl didn't give an answer. She had to fight with her tears.

"No, no, no, no! That can not be true!" Kathy thought. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bloom asked as she noticed her tears.

"Leave me alone!" Kathy yelled and ran out of the office. "I'm confused." Stella said. "You always confused." Musa laughed. "No time for jokes. We have to speak with Kathy." Layla ordered like Griselda.

**Kathy's POV**

I ran out of this damn school. I don't now where I'm running; I'm only wanted to get out of here.

Was this really my past? But how could it be? I mean this boy never be my father. He's only one or two years older than me.

I hate my life. Why couldn't I remember of anything and why I didn't told the Winx from this. They are my friends. I hope so.

But hope couldn't help me now.

**End of Kathy's POV**

"Kaaaathy!!!" the Winx and specialist yelled. "We searched for her two hours. I don't think we will find her." Tecna said. "Come on, Tec. We can't give up now." Musa answered.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Stella shouted. "Wow! A wonder happened." Riven said sarcastic. Musa hit him over and gave him an angry look. "Shut up!" she yelled at him.

Riven cross his arms and gave her an angry look back.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, when I'm sad or something, I go to the Solaria Lake. So I think Kathy runs to the Roccaluce Lake." Stella told them. "That's brilliant!" Bloom shouted. "Why are we waiting? Let's go." Sky said.

Stella was right. Kathy sat by the lake ant threw stones in the water.

"Hi!" a voice behind her said. The new fairy turned around and saw the Winx Club.

"Yo! Where are the boys?" Kathy asked as nothing was happened. "They wait for us in the ship and now tell us what's wrong."

"No, I won't." she answered. "Why?" Flora asked. "You wouldn't understand that."

"How are you so sure?" Bloom asked and sat next to Kathy in the grass. "Because…erm…. Let me be."

"Ok, we can stay here the whole night if you want." Stella said. "LET ME BE!" Kathy yelled. But her friends didn't move and cm.

"Do you really want to now it?" Kathy asked.

The members of the Winx Club nodded.

**I now a little bit short, but I coudn't think of more. Hope you like it. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Unbelievable

I'm sorry that it took me so long to up date the next chapter

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to up date the next chapter. But here is it.**

**Chapter 4: Unbelievable**

"Girls, the last 15 years **(A.N.: Kathy is younger than the Winx) **I thought I had a family. But since this day I'm not sure anymore." Kathy began. "When I was in this hall, I saw someone. One person was me and the other was…" the fairy stopped.

She noticed the excited faces of her friends.

"Who was the other person?" Layla asked. Kathy bit her lips. "The other was…"

**Far away….**

"Run!" a girl yelled to another girl. "I ran as fast as I could, dude!" a black haired fairy shouted.

There were five girls, running for their life.

A big shadow made of hate, darkness and evil follow them. The shadow fly very fast. In a few minutes it approached the children.

One of the girls turned back. "Where is Miley?" it asked out of breath. "I don't know, but we have to run!" a fairy yelled. But the girl didn't move. "Not without my little sister!" the girl cried.

Two other girls took her hands and pull their friend away. "No, please not!" it begged with tears in its eyes. The fairies ignored her. "Miley." the girl whispered and then she began to cry hardly.

**With the Winx…**

"WHAT??" all the Winx yelled at the same time. "I think I'd get you wrong. Do you say…Oh man!" Stella shouted. Kathy nodded quietly. Bloom sat next to her friend. "Are you sure, Kath? I mean this is really strange." The fair nodded again. "Bloom, in this vision I saw me when I was 3 or 4 years old. And I hugged him, like he was my best friend. Then he gave me a kiss. Suddenly something came over to us." Kathy said.

"But why couldn't you remember of anything?" the dragon fire fairy asked. Kathy didn't say anything at this and threw stones into the water.

Stella ran up and down. "You kissed my boyfriend?!" she asked very, very angry. "NO!" the brown haired fairy yelled. "But you said it!" the fairy of sun and moon yelled back.

Kathy's face turned red. Then she stood up and ran away.

**Kathy's POV's**

"Nobody understands me." I thought sadly. I ran away from these stupid fairies called Winx. Since I'm with them, I had only problems. I HATE THEM!! Arghhh, I don't hate them, I hate me!

I'm too silly to remembering anything of my past. Why? And what is with Brandon? Did I really hugged him and did he really kiss me?

But the biggest question is. Why was Brandon around his 20 and why was I'm only a little child?

Oh man, there are so many questions. I can't answer them alone…. I need help, I need friends, and I need the Winx.

I was so stupid they only wanted to help me. I have to apologize.

They members of the Winx Club were sitting in their dorm.

They all got a little bit angry of Kathy. But Stella was so angry that she could kill her.

Suddenly the girls heard a knock. "Can I come in?" they heard Kathy's voice. "NO YOU COULDN'T, YOU LITTLE !" Stella yelled. But the browned haired fairy ignored her and came in. "Girls, I'm so sorry. I was stupid, really stupid. But I'm confused and … and…" Flora stopped her. "It's okay." she said smiling. Kathy smiled back and sat onto the couch next to Stella.

"So, what are we doing now?" Musa asked. "Maybe I should kill Brandon for kissing another girl." Stella said cold. "STELLA!" the others shouted at her. "What, what did I say?"

"Kathy, don't get me wrong, but I think you didn't tell us the whole truth." Tecna said ignoring the blond fairy.

Kathy looked at her feet. Before she could say anything Stella began to speak. "Okay, wait. This little psycho, come in, said sorry and we forget this drama?"

The girls gave her a look. "I think she's right." Lalya said after a silence. "Yeah, thanks Lay … wait, you said I'm right. Cool!" The blond fairy grinned. "I'm quiet."

Kathy took a deep breath. "Girls, I know I'm a really strange person, but the truth is, I can't remember anything of my live. And I don't know what to do, I mean … Stella, I don't want to steal you your boyfriend. I couldn't say it too often, I'm sorry. But my life is since I met you really, really crazy. I hope you understand me and I'm glad if you forgive me." the fairy said don't looking at the girls.

"You can't remember?" Stella asked calmly. Kathy nodded. "Well, I forgive you, BUT I don't like you, do you get this sweet cheek?" the fairy of sun and moon said and went into her room.

"Girls, I think we should talk tomorrow. We all know we are a little bit mad at Kathy." with this Musa also got up. The members of the Winx Club nodded and went into their rooms.

Kathy was know sitting alone in the living room.

"Why is my life so complicated?" she thought sadly.

Suddenly a bright light appeared.

The browned haired girl screamed and fell onto the floor.


End file.
